


月饼的另一种吃法

by Amy_Lei



Series: Obikin短篇集 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 中秋节，Obi-wan收到一盒来自中国同事的月饼。他邀请Anakin到办公室来吃月饼，却以另一种吃法品尝到美味。





	月饼的另一种吃法

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定：  
> 现代AU，CEO！Anakin x 经理！Obi-wan（斜线有意义）  
> Ani是公司继承人，初入公司历练时给Obi打dang下xiao手di（也可以算一种师徒了）。两人经历一番对本文并不重要的酱酱酿酿后在一起。本文发生在Ani继承公司后的某一年。
> 
> 警告：  
> PWP！PWP！PWP！（虽然前期剧情占得也不少...）  
> 无！脑！甜！  
> OOC怪我！  
> 过节了，要吃点好的，不写虐了，来点糖精

“这是什么？”

 

Anakin站在办公桌前，伸手指着桌上包装精美的礼盒。

  
“月饼（mooncake）。”

 

Obi-wan坐在办公椅上面对他曾经的下属、如今的上司——以及情人，被仔细清洁过的黑皮鞋抵着铺有深红地毯的地面，来回晃动转椅。他的穿着一如往常，深蓝的西装一年四季从不变化；银蓝相间的领带系在颈间，外套的每一颗扣子都被扣上，完美裹住他的上身。

 

“所以你叫我来就是为了这个？”

 

Anakin一把转过身旁的椅子，碰的一声坐下。他在赌气，且有意作出孩子气的举动，似乎想让他的情人意识到这一点，以期得到一些补偿——或者安慰。

 

Obi-wan对此习以为常，他将礼盒小心拆开，推到Anakin面前。“送我月饼的下属说这是她家乡的传统，在这一天全家都会聚在一起......”他还没有说完话，就被Anakin的举动打断了思绪。他年轻的情人微微起身，跨过一米宽的长桌攥住胸口的领带尾端。

 

“她？”Anakin的语气不似平常，带着一股莫名的怒气，如同潜藏在冰层之下的暗流。他手的力道顺着领带传到Obi-wan颈部，令他感到一阵轻微的疼痛。好极了，Obi-wan，你现在让他更气恼了。他自嘲地想。

 

Anakin的手指穿过领结，将它粗暴拉离颈间突出的喉部。短暂的失衡后Obi-wan被他从位子上拽了起来，径直撞上桌沿。慌忙间Obi-wan只来得及将月饼推到一旁，伴随礼盒坠地的闷声，他双手撑在桌上，只差两只脚就算完全倒在桌面上。

 

“Ani！你在干什么？”Obi-wan有些责备地问道。Anakin这一扯来得突然、来得迅猛，毫无防备的他甚至来不及做出反应。他们之间突然离得极近，近得Obi-wan能听见Anakin略急促的呼吸声。

 

“她是谁？为什么要送你东西？”Anakin抬脚将身后的椅子踹到一边，暂时松开Obi-wan的领带。他走到Obi-wan身前，将他抵在桌前。Anakin极具侵略性的姿势让Obi-wan不得不将重心放低，后背直接枕着冰冷的桌子。他的手都撑在Obi-wan耳侧，不容他反抗半步。

 

Obi-wan挣扎着想起来，却被Anakin死死压在桌面与胸膛之间。Anakin身上淡淡的香水味萦绕在他的鼻尖。他清晰地记得这个味道还是他特地挑给Anakin的，那暗棕红的小瓶就放在床头柜上——Anakin总喜欢把他送的东西放在触手可及的地方——虽然那玩意儿是Obi-wan打赌赢了买给他的女香。

 

挣扎无果，Obi-wan决定和他孩子气的情人讲讲道理：“冷静一点，Ani。你不是小孩子了，不能这么随便......”

 

“不能这么随便吃醋？”Anakin再次打断了他的话。他喜欢打断Obi-wan，尤其喜欢在那之后Obi-wan看他时无可奈何又纵容其为之的眼神。但现在Obi-wan看他的眼神除了有这些情绪，还有些哭笑不得的意味。“我的下属和关系亲近的同事都知道我们的关系。我之前帮了她点忙，这是她的回礼。”Obi-wan无奈解释，“我们之间真没什么，Anakin。”

 

Anakin知道Obi-wan说的更有道理，他的确不该吃一个莫须有的“情敌”的醋。但他就是感到气愤，Obi-wan叫他来竟然只是吃月饼？天地可鉴，他们因已快两个月没有好好待在一起！只是因为该死的出差项目撞在了一起！

 

“我以为你叫我来是为了......！”Anakin痛呼一声——他咬到了自己的舌头，看起来颇有些做贼心虚的感觉。分开的那段日子里他想Obi-wan想得发疯，用他秘书的话说叫“看谁都是Obi-wan”。有好几次他甚至想撤掉Obi-wan的职位，时刻把他带在身边.......但Obi-wan希望他尊重彼此的事业，所以他选择让步。

 

可是他想要Obi-wan。想亲吻他、占有他、进入他。

 

“我想你了，Obi-wan。”

 

他说这话时不再语气冲冲，反而映出一点落寞。语调一反常态，下沉得几乎要跌穿地面。

 

Anakin俯身抱住他的情人，将头埋入颈侧。这是他专属的位置，除了他没有任何人能享受到此处的温暖。

 

“我知道，我也想你。”Obi-wan抬手环住Anakin的肩膀，有一下没一下地轻轻拍打他的背。Anakin在他面前永远像个孩子一样，所以他不介意多付出一些耐心和包容。“但我....咳，我需要一个看起来比较正常的理由，Ani。”两抹浅浅的红晕窜上Obi-wan的脸颊，“我总不能当着下属的面让你来.....”

 

Obi-wan深吸一口气。

 

“......来上我。”

 

Anakin抱着Obi-wan的手突然用力。他猛地抬起头，Obi-wan只看见一片蓝色一晃而过，下一秒就被Anakin的吻封住了双唇。这突如其来的吻打得Obi-wan措手不及，熟悉的属于Anakin的气味顺着相连的唇齿散入口腔。在被迫分隔数日后这个吻就像一簇火苗一般点燃了整片森林。

 

“唔嗯.......”Obi-wan呜咽一声，手指扒住Anakin的白衬衫。之前Obi-wan还在想这么冷的天，就算室内暖和，Anakin怎么只穿了个衬衫就跑过来。现在他大概明白Anakin的小算盘——他根本就是觉得多一件外套脱起来会更麻烦。

 

Anakin的舌头撬开Obi-wan紧闭的牙齿，探入湿热的内部。尽管Obi-wan竭尽所能地配合他，但他的情人从不是个有耐心的人。他引出Obi-wan蜷缩在最深处的舌头，与之交缠。Anakin今天实在很急躁，Obi-wan被他吻得舌头发麻，只能被迫接受对方给予的东西。

 

当Anakin终于决定结束这个吻时，Obi-wan的口中只剩下沉重的喘息。他倒在桌上，外套在激吻间早已被Anakin扯下丢在地上。衬衫的前两颗扣子被解开，露出大片肌肤。Obi-wan松开Anakin，一只手覆上有些红肿的嘴唇，指腹间一阵滑腻。他的嘴角还残留着来不及吞咽的津液，与他原本禁欲的着装形成强烈反差。

 

“你想干什么，我亲爱的学生？”Obi-wan调笑道，单手拽住Anakin垂在他眼前的领带。

 

“想上你，我的老师。”

 

“要我教你如何做吗？”Obi-wan抬腿，膝盖蹭过Anakin的大腿外侧。

 

“不需要，这是我最擅长做的事之一。”Anakin回答。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-wan觉得自己今天一定脑子抽了才会叫Anakin过来，要么就是被情感冲昏了头脑忘记了他的情人有多么热衷于床上运动。

 

虽然他和Anakin一样都十分想念对方，但Obi-wan还是低估了Anakin精力的旺盛程度。他本以为在桌前来一次便会结束这场有些荒唐的“办公室会面”，但Anakin什么都没说，就着相连的姿势将他从桌上抱下来放在椅子上。

 

“Ani....我很累了.......”Obi-wan低语道，嗓音还有些沙哑。完全敞开的衬衫之下满是吻痕——Anakin的杰作，显而易见——腹部沾满刚泻出的精液。他扣住Anakin的后颈，哀求道：“我还得工作，我们可以下次再继续......嗯！”

 

Anakin将Obi-wan赤裸的双腿架在座椅两侧的扶手上，调整好姿势后借着上次的润滑再次进入柔软的小穴。“不可以。是你先挑起的火，你得负责把它浇灭。”他太渴望Obi-wan，一次怎么够？

 

天杀的Anakin！Obi-wan在心底咒骂道，他甚至没有戴套！如果只有Anakin一个人失去理智，Obi-wan尚且还可能拉回他；但如今Obi-wan也陷入情欲之中，等Anakin插进来时才想起来他们这次竟然什么保护措施都没来得及做！

 

“A....哈啊....Anakin！停、停下......”Obi-wan说话断断续续，每隔几秒他就会被Anakin的挺身打断。第一次后肉穴早已敏感至极，这次Anakin抽插的速度比前一次又更快、插入得更深，仿佛要抵达Obi-wan灵魂的最深处。一开始Obi-wan还想劝阻几句说服Anakin停下，到后面他也只能随着Anakin给予他的快感攀上顶峰。

 

Anakin一边维持下身的撞击，一边亲吻Obi-wan布满汗水的脖颈。如果可以，他多想用牙齿在Obi-wan的颈上刻下属于自己的标记，这样那些不明真相的女职员就不会整天用狼虎般的眼神盯着Obi-wan，仿佛下一秒Obi-wan就能爱上她们。

 

尽管他知道Obi-wan从不会去看除了自己以外的其他人。

 

但他还是喜欢亲吻Obi-wan，喜欢在他身上留下自己的气息，喜欢狠狠占有他、听他在疲惫至极时浅浅的呜咽。

 

“Ani......我、我要到了......唔——！”

 

就像现在这样——微弱，却能撩人心魄。

 

Anakin吻住Obi-wan，将他的呻吟尽数封在嘴里。微凉的精液冲入滚烫的内壁，两人同时达到高潮。

 

Anakin抬起Obi-wan的下巴，含住他柔软的耳垂。“很好吃。”他呢喃道。Obi-wan由着他动作，他已经累得一根手指都抬不起来。意识模糊的他好一会儿才明白过来Anakin说的好吃是什么意思——他本来是想让Anakin吃吃看月饼，没想到自己成了被“吃”的那个。

 

随他去吧，Obi-wan自暴自弃得想，他决定暂时不去想这些事，只沉浸在高潮后的余韵中。Anakin和他靠得很近，近得他们能听见彼此强健有力的心跳。有那么一瞬间，Obi-wan甚至觉得再来几次出差也没什么问题。

 

他相信在分离之后，他们必定会重逢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你之前说这个节日是用来干什么的？”

 

“用来团聚的。”

 

“我们以后也过这个节吧，但是要加上一点别的东西。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“不止团聚，还要永不分离。”

 

“那明年你去买月饼。”

 

“为什么是我？”

 

“因为你不是被上的那个。”

 

“......”

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1 老王给安妮买的香水是gucci的惹火罪爱，广告词是永不为自己的快乐而感到有罪。  
> 前调：红色水果、粉红胡椒  
> 中调：覆盆子、香桃、紫丁香、紫罗兰  
> 后调：广藿香、龙涎香  
> （感谢我的小百科同学友情支持w）


End file.
